1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to balancing weights and belts of balancing weights with adhesive tapes.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In automotive wheel balancing, individual wheel balancing weights are applied to specific positions of a rim. Basically, two types of balancing weight are used. The first kind is a balancing weight which is attached by a clamp, as disclosed in the European patent EP 1 613 876 B1, while the second kind is fixed by means of a self-adhesive tape, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,421 B1.
Before starting a new balancing process, old balancing weights have to be removed. After removing adhesive balancing weights, in most cases a residue remains at the rim. With time, this collects further dust and becomes unsightly. A solutions is disclosed in WO 99/31407 A1, using a polymer film with a removal tab and foam layers on both sides. By pulling the tab, the foam layers can be pulled out between the balancing weight and the rim. The drawback is that a tab showing under the balancing weight is not desired. Another solution is disclosed in WO 99/31406 A1, there the adhesive tape has a higher adhesive strength to the wheel weight than to rim. This requires a complex adhesive tape system with at least two different types of adhesive.
A rotatable tool for removing balancing weights is disclosed in DE 10 2007 050 528 A1.
A balancing weight comprising a strand of mass material is disclosed in DE 25 22 149.